Love Potion 69
by Bagginsthename
Summary: I wanted to give a new dimension to Clary/Magnus. It is about C&J and M
1. Chapter 1

Love Potion # 69

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with MI or Ms. Clare. And I still don't own CoG so I have to keep myself busy.

Place: Brooklyn

Time: Twilight

People: Magnus and Clary

The door bell chimes as Clary looks at her reflection in the glass checking on her hair. A few moments later the door opens and Magnus is standing there all smiles and glitter starts raining down on the both of them. When Magnus focuses on Clary he reaches for her shoulder as if to push her inside and welcome the person in back of her, but she is alone. Clary stumbles through the threshold and stops next to Magnus. She turns around to see what he was looking for, but she doesn't see anyone either. Then Magnus looks at Clary with a very sad face and walks away from her inside his home. Clary shuts the door, shakes off the glitter confetti and follows Magnus.

"Sorry, Magnus. It's just me." said Clary.

"Um." replies Magnus while he slumps onto his couch and snaps his fingers then holds a wine glass with a deep red liquid in it. Clary presumes it is wine.

"May I have a glass of wine too, please?" asks Clary?

"What?" questions Magnus then he realizes her attempt at conversation.

"Oh, my little Shadowhunter, this is not the kind of wine you would enjoy. It is made bitter with arsenic. It won't bother me, I'm immune to it and it is just my dry sense of humor to want a glass after what just occurred." said Magnus.

"You were looking for Alec." said Clary probably being too honest.

"Alec." said Magnus, finally smiling with the name on his lips. Magnus stared off into another world or another time.

"Maybe I can call him and tell him to come over." urges Clary wanting to be helpful.

"No my dear, but thank you." said Magnus, melancholy setting in.

"Magnus?" asked Clary tentatively.

"Hmm?" responded Mgnus, now swirling the poison in his glass.

"I wondered if I may ask a favor." said Clary.

"What's that?" asked Magnus, still not looking in Clary's direction.

"Can you make a love potion?" asked Clary. This did peak Magnus' interest and he smirked while he looked at her. Then he spoke.

"Clary, sit down next to me." said Magnus. "I want to explain some facts of life to you."

:No, Magnus, this is not what you are thinking." interrupted Clary.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you are thinking. I've been around a bit more then you, my dear. In fact, I've known you since you were a little girl. Not that very long ago. And let me give you some "fatherly" advice." said Magnus.

"Magnus, I don't want you to make a potion to make Jace fall in love with me." said Clary.

"Good, because you would be disappointed." said Magnus. "Maybe you have grown up a little. What do you want ?"

"I want to be able to tell Jace how I feel about him." said Clary.

"Tell him." said Magnus. "OK, glad that is done, good to see you. Say hello to all the little Shadowhunters down at the Institute. Give a special hello to you-know-who." rambled Magnus, then he downed his drink.

"No, wait" spoke Clary in a hurry before Magnus escorted her out of his home. They stopped where they stood. " Why would I be disappointed if I gave Jace a love potion?" asked Clary, looking innocent.

"Well, first of all he already loves you, dearest. Second, if you artificially drug him to act one way, then when the potion wears off.... you know how magic feels when it wears off." said Magnus.

"Yes, I do. It is confusing and cloudy. All the lies." said Clary slowly and sadly.

"Lies and love do not mix." said Magnus.

"Magnus?" asked Clary "Do you love Alec?"

"Yes, I do." said Magnus.

"And does he love you?" asked Clary.

"He is just learning what love is, like you. I can only hope." said Magnus.

"Why can't you do more?" asked Clary in a very quiet voice.

"I don't want to, I have known love in many different lights except one." said Magnus.

"So, in a way, you are still learning yourself." said Clary. "Teaching an old dog, new tricks." snickered Clary.

"Please don't call me a old dog." moaned the 19 year old looking Magnus. "With the werewolves you hang out with, it is an insult to me. "

"Magnus!" shouted Clary with a huge smile on her face. The ice finally has been broken.

"OK, let me think of a poison you may enjoy!" said Magnus and with a twist of his wrist he held a fruit smoothie with many fruits all around the edge of the large glass. They sat back down on the sofa. Clary sipping her drink. Then she thought of something.

"Instead of a love potion, I was wondering if..." said Clary.

(What, oh what could Clary be planning? Will Magnus go along with it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Love Potion 69

Chapter Two

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

When we left off our two skeemers, Magnus and Clary, were planning and plotting because all is fair in love and war.

"So, little Shadowhunter, are you having a senior moment or do you remember what you wanted to ask me?" asked Magnus smirking and raising his eyebrows with interest.

"No love potion, no interference, but how would it make you feel to know how Alec really felt about you?" asked Clary.

"It mattered how he felt at the moment you asked him. No interference?" said Magnus, clearly confused.

"What if we, or I mean you, had a party here. And you had a fog machine and disco lights flashing, the works." said Clary. Magnus started to clap his hands together quickly.

"Oh, I love disco dancing. I could have a DJ and set him up over in the corner with television screen and a roving camera man taking shots and flashing them with funny words. Now for food..." said Magnus, on his way to a big production.

"This isn't a sweet 16 party, ya know." said Clary feeling alarmed at the speed in which Magnus developed the plan.

"No, no, darling girl, but I get what you are saying completely. I haven't been just hanging around for hundreds of years. We'll fog up the place, but not with dry ice. I'll fog it with a Truth Fog. Teehee" said Magnus.

"Would you?" asked Clary "I mean, it is risky for you to hear what Alec is really feeling."

"Not as risky as you think. I know Alec has feelings for me, and I can use them to bring forth what I believe we can become together." said Magnus. "And what would you do with Jace if he were, let's just say under the influence of the Fog?"

"I want it to influence me too. I want to hear him tell me what he is feeling, and I want to hear myself actually tell him how I feel." said a dreamy eyed Clary. Magnus smiled and choked back laughter. Clary asked "What's so funny?"

"My sweet, naive girl. You will learn. It may be a bit embarrassing for you to hear what Jace has to stay." said Magnus "Do you know what teenage boys think about?" Clary was on her fifth shade of pink by the end of his lecture.

"I want to hear it." said Clary finally.

"So do I, Clary, so do I" said Magnus.

They began to work out all the details.

Get ready for the PARTY of the Century!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Potion 69

Chapter Three

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

Clary and Magnus are sitting on the couch. The clock strikes.

"Chime...meow., Chime...meow" rang the grand kitten clock. Clary turned to Magnus as she spoke.

"You know Mags, that is one unusual clock. Does it meow because of magic or is Church locked up in there by accident.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Potion 69

Chapter Four

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

Clary was sitting on a bench in the park. Magnus came up to her. As she looked up at him he was blocking the setting sun making an orange aura around his body and darkening the features on his face. Clary still had to shield her eyes from the brightness surrounding him.

"You look like an angel." said Clary.

"Minus the wings and good thoughts." said Magnus. "May I sit down and join you?" he continued.

"Sure, it's a free country." said Clary obviously sarcastic.

"You could have fooled me with the cost of my last dry cleaning bill. Highway robbery." said Magnus.

Shaking his head in disbelief.

"You dry clean your clothes when you have all the magic up your sleeve?" asked Clary.

"No, I'm pulling your leg my sweet. But they really live in a fantasy world all their own." Magnus smiled at his own inside joke. "Can I offer some of the magic I have up my sleeve?" asked Magnus.

"What for ?" asked Clary now seeing the worry on Magnus's face.

"What ever happened to the party girl? The one who want to fill a room with truth fog and tell her beloved how she wanted to tear off his clothes and do things that would make him blush? Hmm?" said Magnus.

"I don't know. I think Jace is avoiding me." said Clary.

"How about you find out for sure." said Magnus.

"You know how it is, I try to talk to him and he races off the phone or out of the room, or we can just never get time alone. " said Clary looking down at her hands as she played with rings on her fingers.

"And...you are holding back my dear." said Magnus.

"When did you become a shrink." said Clary.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I met..." started Magnus.

"Stop!" said Clary forcefully, "Not another one of those stories from 200 years ago."

"Gee, I guess I need some new stories." said Magnus more to himself. He sat quite until Clary was ready to speak. Clary pulled out some sunglasses and put them on.

"The sun is giving me a headache." said Clary.

"Is it the sun or the alcohol I smell on your breath." observed Magnus.

"Yeah, that too." said Clary. "Don't be mad." she said defensively.

"It is your headache,not mine. " said Magnus going quiet again.

"I had this chance to talk with Jace and I blew it last week. I was so shocked that he picked up his cell. I always got the voice mail. I understand if he was afraid to call me back. I mean, my mom sometimes answers my phone or checks it out. He knows how I feel about privacy." said Clary.

"How did you blow it? Just curious." asked Magnus.

"I started talking about something important to me, but not as important as he is to me. He probably thinks I don't want more from this relationship. Or he thinks I'm too scared. I just get confused and the whole world slows down. By the time I am ready to move to the topic he is all , Have to run now. See, I think if I stay friends then he will talk with me. If I tell him how I really feel, then he will just break it to me again that the only wants to be friends." said a now crying Clary. It was a soft whimper and sniffle cry.

"Again? He told you he did not want to take this relationship anywhere? Like to bed?" asked Magnus.

"Maybe I misunderstood him, but I'm pretty sure that I was begging for a date many times, I have even ..." Clary stopped herself.

"Go on." said Magnus with new interest.

"No." said Clary.

"So, what , are you just going to stay friends until you die?" asked Magnus.

"I think that sometimes. I love him so much, Magnus. I love him more then he would probably want me to, and what is he going to say, don't love me this much? I know I love too much. I want too much. And if he doesn't want me, then if I could just see him, be in touch, then that is what I'll have. Life will go on." said Clary.

"Will you get yourself a pill or something?" asked Magnus.

"Why?" asked Clary.

"Nothing." said Magnus. "How about you tell him your feelings and see what he says."

"Again?" said Clary. "How pathetic is that?"

"Who am I to judge, you love him, then do something, something stupid." said Magnus

"Why stupid?" asked Clary.

"Because then we can have a good laugh afterwards." said Magnus. "Remember who your friends are my dear."

"Are you my friend?" asked Clary.

"I may have started out as a Warlock for hire, but over time, as I watched you since you were a child, yes, I'm proud to call you my friend." said Magnus. Clary leaned into him and rested her head.

"What do think would be stupid?" asked Clary.

"You are asking me?" said Magnus as he cleared his throat.

"Yes," said Clary.

"Alright now, Clary wants to embarrass herself to the nth degree. Don't mind the little math talk." said Magnus and then he went into thinking mode for about three seconds.

"Well, since the word embarrass has the word ass in it, I think a booty call is needed. " said Magnus, all proud of his idea. "Let's go, sweet cheeks." said Magnus as he pulled Clary up. "We have work to do." and in a flash they were gone.

Clary walked around the area by the institute trying to think of how she could get Jace alone. She was determined after all Magnus had done. She wanted to hear from Jace if he did not want to hold her , kiss her, get more physical. Somehow, she couldn't get the picture of Magnus dancing around his apartment singing an old song, 'Let's get Physical' by Olivia Neutron Bomb or some such singer he said.

Then he started to walk down the street. There he was, walking away from her. She started to follow him. What was she doing? Stalking him? She took out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" said Jace . He knew it was Clary.

"Hi." said Clary.

"What's up?" asked Jace.

"I'm calling to chat. How are you today?" said Clary as she kicked herself. Stupid and not like the way Magnus would like. She pictured Magnus slapping his palm to his forehead.

"I'm good, just going for a walk. I'm going to pick up something from Taki's, you want something?" asked Jace?

"I want you." said Clary and she covered her mouth. She said it. She said exactly what she wanted, just like Magnus said. "Go for it, tell him what you want from him. Tell him and be as explicit as you can, he'll eat it up."

"Clary? What?" asked Jace. He stopped walking.

"Can you not hear me?" asked Clary, making sure they had good clearance being that they were a few hundred feet away from each other.

"I hear you, I'm just not sure I understand your question." said Jace.

"I talked with Magnus. I wanted to drug myself and tell you how I really felt about you. He told me to skip the drugs." said Clary She rambled on." I remember the first time you kissed me, on the cheek , that is, and the best hug I have ever had in my whole life. Jace, I have never met anyone like you. I am so attracted to you. I would tell you that I love you, but I think that would scare you away. I don't care for words or promises or tomorrow. Jace I want you to hold me please. If you can't tell me, I'm OK, but I don't want to walk around wanting to crawl over your body and kiss you from head to toe and never have a chance. I know girls throw themselves at you all the time. I'm OK being just another notch in your weapon belt. I want to sing in the shower with you. I want to write with marker on your body. I want to nibble your ear. I want you for as long as you let me be near. JACE I AM SO HOT FOR YOU." Clary ended your rambling.

"Clary?" said Jace. "Where are you?"

"Why?" said Clary looking at his back.

"I am so hot for you too." said Jace barely audible.

"Turn around." said Clary.

Jace turned in a Shadowhunter second and then he started to come toward her. Clary was grinning from ear to ear. Her smile lit something up inside of Jace and he was at her side a moment later. He circled his arms around Clary and they hugged tightly. Clary rested the side of her face against his chest and her body relaxed and molded into his. He felt the tension leave her and he smelled the scent of strawberry in her hair and he became ignited.

"I want you." was what Jace whispered into Clary's ear.

"You have me." answered Clary.

Their lips met softly at first then grew from a passionate embrace to a passionate kiss. A car drove by with some teens in it and a guy leaned out a window and howled at them. Another guy in the car yelled, 'Get a room.' and they sped off.

"Great idea." said Jace. And he took Clary by the hand and they walked quickly back to the institute.

"Oh, the food you were picking up for others at Taki's. " said Clary remembering why he was out in the first place.

"Your my sustenance. " said Jace and he stopped and pulled Clary to him tightly and kissed her some more. Clary was feeling weak in her knees by now. From what Clary could feel from Jace, he was about to explode.

They made it to his room and he locked the door. Clary walked over to the bed and turned around. She couldn't believe she was here with him. She didn't want to miss anything that was going to happen. He had a serious look of desire in his eyes. He didn't look dangerous, but close to it. She tried to imitate his look, but she felt she still came across as a deer in the headlights. She started to unbutton her blouse. Jace flipped his shirt off in one fluid movement. Clary never saw where it went. Her eyes were on his naked chest as he was breathing deeply as if he had finished a run. He was standing in front of her. As she undid the last button.

He watched as she slid her top off of her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Then she reached behind and unhinged her bra. Jace still watched, not reaching for her yet. He reached down to unzip his pants and they dropped to his feet. He stepped out of them and pulled his underwear off. He stood right up to Clary, yet he did not touch her. Clary finished removing her clothes and left them in a heap by her feet. She stepped up to Jace and when their bodies touched the electricity that was between them flowed through both of them. They looked into each others eyes in recognition that neither wanted this to end. Clary went under the covers and Jace joined her. She wrapped a leg on top of him and they started to kiss. Jace held her softly and let his hands roam over her body.

Clary started to moan from a desire deep within her that she never knew existed before and she reached down to hold Jace and pull him closer. They never spoke, they didn't need to, each took turns touching and kissing. Then Jace was inside of Clary and her breath became ragged. With each thrust she felt as if she couldn't hold on and wait for him, but she did. They stayed close the whole time, Clary felt whole for the first time in her life. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she saw almost a pained look on his face. He was concentrating, he was starting to move harder and faster. He was demanding her body to respond and it did. She was out of control, she was reeling over the tidal wave of feelings their bodies were creating. Over and over her body shook and collapsed only to be brought to the edge again and then over she went riding a force where she couldn't catch her breath. And with each time she tightened around him, he grunted and held back until finally, he rode out the last wave with her.

They collapsed together, still intertwined, sweaty and sticky. Jace held Clary and fell asleep. Clary stayed awake, just holding onto him, adrift in the sea of their love.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Potion 69

Chapter Five

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

It was 2 AM and Clary turned to look out the window. As she flipped her body over she saw Jace was awake and watching her. She moved forward to kiss him and just before their lips touched she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Jace.

"Your breath is minty." said Clary.

"Most people like when someone takes the trouble..." said Jace when Clary interrupted him by pulling the blanket over her mouth.

"Yes, but that is not fair, I need to go and brush my teeth." said Clary as she peeked over the edge of sheet.

"Too cute, you know that?" said Jace as he reached under the covers and started to tickle Clary. She laughed and pulled her face out of the covers. Jace took advantage of her laughing and pulled her to him. He started to kiss her and Clary moaned. Jace ran his tongue over her teeth. Then he stopped the kiss and brought his lips to her ear.

"There, all done now. Alright? " whispered Jace.

"Alright." answered Clary sounding woosey, she continued, "Hey Jace?"

Jace started to kiss her neck. "Mmm?"

"You were up, can't sleep?" asked Clary as she twisted under his kisses.

"Nope, could not sleep." said Jace before he attacked her mouth with a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, Clary knew Jace was very aroused. She reached down and started massaging with one hand and running the fingers of her other hand up and down his side.

"I think I may know a cure for what ails you." said Clary.

"I think you do." said Jace and pulled Clary on top of his chest. She sat up and with a new found hunger, she maneuvered herself to have Jace enter her with one fast thrust. They moved in a rhythm as their hands explored what could make the other suck in their breath with a hiss. The pace quickened and Clary never wanted this feeling to end. Higher and higher she rode the wave until her breathing was panting and Jace, eyes closed, met each breath with a labored one of his own. When Clary grabbed his shoulders with her fingers she couldn't back on any longer. Jace feeling the waves hit her repeatedly, finally let go himself.

With Jace still inside her, Clary just folded down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, she rolled off of him and curled up against his side. Jace was gently snoring.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Potion 69

Chapter 6

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

Clary was sitting at the table with a mug of hot water. She slowly opened the tea bag and placed it on top of the water. As the water was absorbed she watched it sink into the mug. Then she began to dunk the tea bag by the string. Up and, plunk, then down. Up and out, drip, drip, then plunk, and down. As she was turning this act into a ritual Magnus watched her from across the room.

She was visiting Magnus. She had shown up at his door unannounced and he let her enter. He tried to get her to talk, but she said wasn't very good company. She really just wanted to sit and be with someone. She then sat down at the table and stared at it. Magnus raised an eyebrow and thought better of any "fatherly" advice. He offered her some tea and she accepted. He snapped up the mug of hot water and a basket of tea selections. She chose green tea with ginger.

Magnus sat down and picked up the magazine he was looking at before she arrived at his door. He was across the room on a purple sofa. Then the noise of the tea bag dunking finally took him to the end of his patience.

"Clary, this has got to stop." said Magnus. Clary looked up unsure what he meant.

"Did I do something?" asked Clary. The tea bag went down again.

"The poor tea has suffered enough." said Magnus.

"Oh, I guess it has." said Clary as she smiled a small, but knowing smile.

" Don't you 'have it all?' as they say? You got the guy, why are you sad? I have Alec, you don't see me moping around drowning innocent tea bags." said Magus.

"Remember before, when I wanted to have a party and give myself a truth potion and tell Jace everything?" said Clary.

"Yes." said Magnus with a gleam in his eye. Maybe the day was not shot after all.

"Can I try it?" asked Clary.

"You want to have a party and..." started Magnus.

"I want to tell you. You are like the perfect shrink. You've seen it all, heard it all, after hundreds of years. But, it is difficult for me to talk." said Clary.

"And you want a magic potion." said Magnus.

"Yes, if you would be so kind." said Clary.

"Anything for you." said Magnus. As he walked away into the kitchen he thought how simple mortals were, they needed to be stepped up a notch. Even though she was a Shadowhunter, being raised a mortal has stuck to her like flies to a pile of dung. He laughed at his own joke and thought he would have to remember it later when he saw Alec.

So, now what was he going to do. He didn't need a potion for one as naive as Clary. But she was expecting a magic drink. He thought of a nasty combination of carrot juice, prune juice, and other health-nut nectars and added a shot of rum. Once he created it he made it smoke and then walked around into the the room she was seated at and he handed her the glass of dark brown liquid.

"Oh, this looks powerful. Do I have to drink the whole glass?" she asked as she looked the large water tumbler up and down.

"Yes, the whole glass, but only if you want it to work correctly." said Magnus holding back the laughter. Then he added, "Tell me, did your eyes get that big at the sight of Jace naked the first time you saw him?" he giggled a little, he couldn't help it. This was so much fun. She looked concerned.

"The whole thing." said Clary, oblivious to Magnus' remarks. Then she downed the whole drink and came up for air at the end like she had been under water for a while.

"Oh that tasted horrible." said Clary.

"These old magic recipes, no one ever updates them. Still the same old eye of newt and so forth." said Magnus. Clary's eyes widened. He was worried she might get sick, but then she burped and settled down. He watched for a minute then he said, " you should be feeling the effects soon." as he looked at his neatly manicured nails. She was looking out the window when he snapped his fingers and sent her into a trance. Then he went to her and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Clary, can you hear me?" asked Magnus.

"Yes." answered Clary in a monotone voice.

"Good, now what did you want to tell me. How about you start with anything about Alec." said Magnus out of curiosity.

"Alec loves you." said Clary as she closed her eyes. Magnus clapped his hands slightly and then he sat by her.

"That is good to know. Clary, if Alec ever asks you, tell him you know I love him too." said Magus. Then he took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question.

"Tell me what you want Jace to know, but have not told him yet." said Magnus getting ready for a boring speech.

"Where do I begin?" thought Clary.

That isn't too cliff-hanger ish is it?


	7. Chapter 7

Love Potion 69

Chapter 7

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

Magnus was silent, but his voice was projecting into Clary's mind.

"Your not talking aloud Clary, so I thought I would come in here and join you. Is this alright?" asked Magnus' voice. Clary felt a slight vibration in her skull as she heard his voice. Her body was tranquil to the state of being obviously drugged, but her mind was fully awake.

"Magnus?" she thought back.

"Yes, Clary." said Magnus.

"I can hear you or I'm hearing voices and losing my mind." said Clary internally.

"Yes, it is a simple trick I can perform. You seem a bit out of it, are you alright?" asked Magnus.

"Yes, I feel fine, just like separated." said Clary.

"That is a good way to put it." said Magnus. The he continued. "Now, what do you want to tell Jace?"

"Oh that. " said Clary with a sad voice.

"He is away, in Idris." said Clary

If he was back here what would you say to him right now?" said Magnus.

"Why does it matter, he is not here." said Clary.

"If you tell me now, I can catch it and save it. When he returns I can give it to him in a dream." said Magnus.

"You know he won't let you mess with his mind." said Clary.

"I won't ask darling." said Magnus, his voice getting deeper, more sultry.

"Have you read many of my memories?" asked Clary.

"You are a clever girl, Clary. Yes, if I can plant a thought, I can certainly retrieve one." said Magnus.

He continued, "As for you, I have read some of your memories."

"Anything embarrassing?" asked Clary.

"No, you could not embarrass yourself to me, my dear." said Magnus.

"Because you are hundreds of years old?" asked Clary.

"No, but trying hard to do something fast, to learn quickly is no substitute for experience." said Magnus.

"What do you mean?" asked Clary.

"You have learned so much about being a Shadowhunter. You will become one in time, but you need to live the life of a Shadowhunter for a while. I haven't just been sitting in a rocking chair all this time, I've been experiencing people's lives." said Magnus.

"Do you think I am not good enough for Jace?" said Clary.

"NO!" thought Magnus. "You and Jace are together because you feel something for each other. He is attracted to you. It is love and it is a magic all to itself. When you first met, I thought he would never see you on the radar. But there was so much I did not know about the both of you. Now, it seems inevitable."

"Then I want to tell you my hearts desire now." said Clary.

"I'm right here." said Magnus.

"Do you know of my memory of my birthday? The one where Jace brought me up to the green house in the Institute?" asked Clary.

"Not the one where he showed you the midnight blooming of a flower, then the heart skipping kiss on the steps when you both fumbled and bumped on the steps? No, never read anything like that in your archived storage." said Magnus.

"Magnus." chastised Clary. "If I..."

"Careful now, missy." said Magnus.

"Well, I know we have gone through many bumps in the road." said Clary.

"Yes, yes, the road to true love is..."started Magnus.

"I know. But I want Jace to know that from the first moment that I saw him kill that demon and thought he was murdering a human like a vigilante. The times we each faced tests of our love together and separately. Well, I wouldn't trade them in for anything, not for less painful memories with another person. I cherish our memories, they are my story books when I go to sleep at night. Our travels through broken hearts. They way we have both grown into the people we are today. It is because our paths crossed. And it is our love that broke the spell you covered me with to protect me. But I don't need your protection any more, or the protection of my mother. I can protect myself and Jace if need be. I'm a better person for having had him in my life." Clary ended her speech.

"Alright, if that is all you want to say to him." said Magnus.

"Why, do you think I missed something?" asked Clary.

"Yes, how about how you feel so hot for him some nights, you wake up in a sweat, your mind racing with lewd thoughts. Your mouth quivering, the drool escaping as you wipe your face on your pillow. Your eyes cannot focus in the dark, so you shut them tightly and you imagine him wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. You can inhale his scent, from you memory. Your body twitches as you think of him touching your body. Oh, how he instinctively knows where you NEED to be touched and he does not withhold anything. You feel alright that he has a past, a string of girls who's faces blur and become a body out of a cult classic, like Amazon Women from Mars. It is alright, because he is now able to give you want you want. Or maybe hundreds of years could never prepare you for the first time he truly loves someone. When he learns about giving and caring on a new plateau. How the sight of his body can make... nothing else, whatever. Pfft." thought Magnus.

"Getting a little carried away there Magnus?" asked Clary

Magnus smiles...Alec is all that is on his mind right now.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Love Potion 69

Chapter 8

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

Clary sat with a small crystal prism in her hand. The crystal was clear in color, but in the middle a deep purple liquid sat waiting. Clary held the prism up to the light and watching the colors dance as she moved her hand. The top of the prism was a stopper and a card was tied onto the top. The writing on the card was very ornate and Clary thought adorable of Magnus to write. It said "Please Drink Me, the words of love are waiting to be released." She thought it reminded her of Alice in Wonderland and she was going to ask Magnus next time she saw him whether he made that tag for that reason. He was the king of underlying meanings in her book. As she sat thinking about this Jace had adeptly entered her room with his usual Shadowhunter grace. She never heard him until he wanted her to, and first he just wanted to look at her, to drink her into his presence. When he was ready he scuffed the floor with his foot breaking her concentration. He watched her move her head from the glass bottle she held and locked her eyes with his for a moment. Then she awoke and ran to his arms.

"Jace!" she said.

"Oh, I've missed you." said Jace.

"I missed you too." said Clary. "Wait , before anything is said, but I have a chance to think." Clary opens the bottle and quickly drinks the potion.

"What is that?" asked Jace as he grabbed the bottle out of her hand. His face, full of concern as he scrutinized the item in his hand for clues. He felt the bottle and it wasn't unusually hot or cold. He waved it quickly under his nose, but could not make out any scent. He looked at the label, Love Potion 69. Then he recognized Magnus' hand writing. This might have made him feel a little better, but Clary's' eyes just seemed to go blank and she placed her arms on Jace as if she may fall down. After a moment she was standing on her own again.

"Clary, are you alright? What did you just drink? Did Magnus make this potion? Why? Why did you do this?" asked Jace.

"Please let me explain." said Clary. "I'm just waiting for something to happen."

"What is going to happen?" asked a concerned Jace.

"I'm not quite sure, but I know the outcome." said Clary.

"You'll become an Amazon Warrior?" asked Jace with a raised, maybe hopeful, eyebrow.

"No, wait , I think, let me try." said a confused sounding Clary.

"Jace, from the moment I met you, I knew I always wanted to be around you. I feel safe with you, not just because you are an extraordinary Shadowhunter, but I can trust you with my heart. I want to now. From the moment the morning birds wake me with their song, my thoughts include you.

When I see a treasure or hear some music, you are the one I want to run to and share the story.

And finally, when the sun has set and the night feels cold and lonely, it is thoughts of being with you that bring me comfort.

I love you Jace." Clary finished.

"Clary, oh..." said Jace. Clary interrupted.

"Before you say anything, please know that I would ask nothing of you, so please don't push me away. " pleaded Clary,

"No, Clary, I didn't mean to push you away. I love you too." said Jace.

He smiled and she beamed back at him. They stood together holding hands.

"What did you drink?" asked Jace.

"A love potion that Magnus made to give me the courage to say all I want to say to you." said Clary.

"Is there more?" asked Jace.

"Yes, there is, but first, I want to kiss you." said Clary and she stepped in closer. Jace wrapped his arms around her and held her body up against his and bent his head to meet her rising onto her toes. Their lips met quickly and they kissed for many minutes before Clary finally came up for air.

"Jace." said a breathless Clary.

"Yes." said Jace looking to start kissing again while rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Don't leave me tonight." said Clary.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me." said Jace with a look of hunger in his eyes.

"I want to show you how much I love you." said Clary, not knowing where her hands were at that moment but she curled her fingers and squeezed his flesh and he moaned as he touch became more aggressive. He leaned back and started kissing her again. Clary moved her kissing down his throat and he felt weak in his knees. No girl had ever had this effect on him. He felt different in Clary's arms. He had many girls engulf him in their passionate flames of personal desire and he knew how to react, but Clary loved him on many levels including things he was not proud of himself.

"I feel the us, the togetherness we share. This isn't about me or you, it is what we create together. I'm whole with you. Without you, I'm clumsy, and I say stupid things; with you, I can step away from my shell and step out of the shadows. One smile from you Jace, and the darkness retreats into the background and I raise myself out of the well of pity and shame. I'm sorry if you think I am using you as a crutch, but if you are , then, then you are my cure." said Clary.

"I'm thinking you have placed too much control at my feet." said Jace. "Or is this just the potion talking. This sounds like something Magnus would think I would want to hear, but Clary, I love you just as you are, including all your quirky silly, stumbling pieces. I don't wish for you to become like all the others, stay yourself." said Jace.

"I will stay myself, Jace. Please let me love you." said Clary as she pulled off her shirt and came Jace knocking slightly backward into a wall. As they kissed, he slowly slid to the floor and she went down with him. They started rolling rolling around and Clary tickled Jace. Jace stopped and took off his clothes. Once he was naked he knelt beside Clary who had been watching him with a growing desire she never felt before and she knew she did not want it to stop. She felt her inhibitions gone completely and watched the scene unfolding before her with an eager readiness. Her arms were open for him as he laid on top of her. He nibbled her ear and then whispered, "May I help you remove the rest of your..." and she interrupted him again.

"I thought you'd never ask." said Clary and she pushed at his chest slightly to give her space to disrobe. He helped her tug off the last of her underclothes and stood up beside her. He helped her up and walked with her to her bed.

"You should not just be grabbed and taken to the floor. I want to do this right, I want you to be comfortable and feel safe. He held up the covers and she climbed into the bed. He followed right after and they snuggled up together. As they kissed and touched Clary whispered into Jaces' ear:

"I never thought you would want me. I always thought you would be a dream. " Clary's' eyes teared up.

"Tell me you are real and I am holding you." said Clary her heart pumping with excitement and yet strangely relaxed and feeling untangled.

"I am here with you Clary. I was unsure if you truly wanted this and I didn't ever want you to regret what we do together. I would never regret being with you. I have wanted you for a long time. Now, I know, you are OK with all the different sides of me and you can let me be a part of your life. All I ever wanted was for you to trust me enough to let yourself out of your shell and into the light our love creates. You deserve happiness," said Jace as he kissed her neck prompting a twitch through her body. " and fulfillment," he said as he licked at her nipple starting her moaning. " and the chance to lose control." as he slid his fingers between her legs causing Clary to sharply inhale and pull Jace to her. This was the start of a new adventure for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Love Potion 69

Chapter 9

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

The pounding at the door did not stop. How many of them were out there? Clary's hands were shaking as she tried to remember the one piece of magic Magnus allowed her to perform, send a SOS message to him. She tried again to get the note to ignite and vanish in a puff of smoke. She needed him and she needed him now, before the crowd broke down the door. They were practically chanting for her.

"Clar-y, Clary-y, Clar-y" was their smoldering mantra.

How could things have gone so wrong. She could not answer the question, but she knew without a doubt that the extra love potion that she hid was found and the boys outside her door must have had it mixed into the party's punch. Now, they all wanted her! All she wanted was Jace and he was one of the boys out there, but she needed Magnus to turn the others off.

Finally, with a poof, the rainbow smoke appeared and the note vanished. Less then a minute later Magnus appeared next to Clary.

"What's all the noise Clary, I can't even hear myself think in here." said Magnus instead of hello.

"Oh Magnus, thank goodness you're here." said Clary and she went on to explain that a whole group of boys drank the potion. Magnus laughed.

"Serves you right, messing with something like love. I should let them in and we could have an orgy." said Magnus with a wink.

"Magnus!" shouted Clary in desperation.

"Shy now?" asked Magnus. It took a few seconds before he smiled and pulled her into a hug, In her anger she wanted Magnus to stop kidding around.

"Alec is out there." said Clary in a monotone voice. Then she waited. Magnus was rearranging the pillows in her room.

"Now, there's the love potion for me." said Magnus before he turned quickly to face Clary.

"You mean?" said Magnus.

"What?" asked Clary innocently.

"Alec drank the potion and is one of the boys out there?" asked Magnus.

"Bingo, you win." said Clary "He wants me soooo baaaad."

"OK, party over." said Magnus as he snapped his fingers and disappeared from Clary's sight. She then heard him in the other room. He had their attention and then a second later she heard bodies dropping.

"You can come out now Clary." said Magnus and she did as she opened her door. She saw all the boys asleep where they dropped. Except for Alec who was in Magnus' arms. He placed him on the sofa. He then gently awoke them one by one and sent them on their way home. They were a bit hung over and tired, but no harm done. Finally, there were Alec and Jace.

"I could just leave him like this, he'll wake up in the morning, unless you wish to speak with him now. I'm not sure why you would, he is obnoxious and so full of himself, but you seem to like this characteristic." said Magnus, more to himself, but Clary heard him.

"Please wake him up. I need to explain." said Clary.

"No you don't" said Magnus. "Think of why you wanted this potion."

"What do you suggest?" asked Clary.

"Get into bed." said Magnus.

"Why Magnus!" said a shocked Clary.

"Not for me, silly girl." said Magnus. "Let him sleep this off and wake up next to you. He should be able to take it from there. If he can't or doesn't, then please consider love in another form, get a puppy or a kitten." Magnus laughs at his own joke.

"I'll let him sleep, but I'm telling him in the morning." said Clary as she crawled under the covers. Magnus snapped Jace into bed beside her and then vanished with Alec. Clary snuggled up close to him. Jace started to talk in his sleep.

"Clare bear, you're warm and soft. Mmm, I like sleeping with you. You smell good too, like a girl kind of good." said Jace. He had a goofy smile on his face as he nuzzled her neck.

"I like snuggling with you too." said Clary. "Jace, forgive me for the love potion?" asked Clary to the semi-sleeping Jace.

"I forgive you." answered Jace and even though he was asleep, she figured somewhere in his deepest thoughts he really forgave her. Maybe she wouldn't tell him anything else in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Love Potion 69

Chapter 10

Disclaim or not to disclaim, there is no choice, I dis everything. Ms. Clare, your work is safe with me.

In her sleep she heard a voice, Jace's voice. She awoke slowly and looked at Jace next to her. His breathing was even and he seemed asleep. She settled down again. Should she ever tell him? No, she thought, only crazy people hear voices. What if she told him she heard him in mer mind. He is sleeping and she is sleeping, and she knows what he is thinking. He would take two giant steps back and out the door. She thought she knew the outcome.

So she kept it buried deep inside her. She closed her eyes and was gently lulled to sleep by Jace singing a lullaby to her...in her mind.


End file.
